


Magie et Grimm

by KarenKilla



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blutbad Teddy, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Protective Nick Burkhardt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Jasmine Potter part peu après la bataille de Poudlard et refait sa vie à Portland, sous l'identité de Tiaré Stellar. Elle y rencontre Nick Burkhardt, ils vivent assez tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée de la tante de Nick. Tante Marie qui bouleverse leurs vies.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Daphne Greengrass/Kingsley Shackelbot, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jasmine Potter |Tiaré Stellar/Nick Burkhardt, Juliette Silverton/Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown/Draco Malfoy, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nick est né le 18 juin 1982  
> Tiaré est née le 31 juillet 1982
> 
> Mort de James et Lily Potter, 31 Octobre 1983.   
> Bataille de Poudlard 2 Mai 2000.

**Juin 2000**

Avachie contre un mur de sa chambre, Tiaré peinait à respirer, son souffle était saccadé et entrecoupé. Elle était sortie se balader dans le monde moldu, choisissant d'éviter le monde sorcier, justement pour éviter les gens. Eviter les regards, les remerciements et les insultes. 

Au final ça n'avait pas changé grand chose, même dans le relatif anonymat des rues londoniennes, elle n'avait pu supporter les gens autour d'elle, le bruit... Tout cela avait été trop. Elle s'était précipitée dans une ruelle, avait appelé Kreature qui l'avait ramené ici. A Square Grimmauld, l'ancienne maison de Sirius et le seul endroit où elle s'était sentie en sécurité depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle pouvait sentir les protections entourant la maison, la magie qui attaquerait le moindre intrus. Andromeda lui avait montré comment faire, elle avait certes été banni de la famille Black pour avoir choisi d'épouser Ted au lieu d'Evan Rosier, néanmoins elle avait appris beaucoup au sein de sa famille. Partir ne l'avait pas fait oublié tout ce qu'elle avait appris. 

Tiaré était certes Lady Black, mais elle n'avait aucune connaissance concernant la famille Black, la magie qu'ils utilisaient ou le reste. Y compris au vu des protections entourant la maison londonienne des Black, et surtout sur le comment les appliquer. Ça aurait vraiment été très pratique lors de ses derniers mois. Des mois passés à fuir, à vivre dans une tente, à fuir les mangemorts, à traquer la magie noire de Voldemort. Une magie qui était en elle depuis le début.... 

"Tiaré, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kreature m'a...." dit Andromeda en entrant dans la pièce. 

La femme se précipita vers elle en la voyant recroquevillée contre le mur, s'interrompant au passage. Andy, comme elle était plus souvent appelée, fit attention à ne pas toucher la jeune femme qui était en pleine crise de panique. Envoyant sa magie pour entourer Tiaré, elle sentit cette dernière qui s'accrochait presque désespérément à la magie d'Andy. 

"Concentre toi sur moi Tiaré, inspire et expire. Inspire. Expire." dit doucement Andromeda. 

Elle aurait vraiment voulut prendre les mains de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs dans les siennes, lui offrir un contact physique pour l'aider à se raccrocher au présent, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tiaré avait beaucoup de mal avec les contacts physiques, surtout lorsqu'elle était vulnérable. Même l'entourer de sa magie comme elle l'avait fait, était un pari risqué, surtout vu que Tiaré était une sorcière très puissante et sur la défensive présentement. 

Néanmoins même avec la magie et ses paroles, cela ne fonctionnait pas, heureusement Andromeda avait préparé des philtres de paix, elle demanda donc à Kreature d'aller en chercher un. C'était une bonne chose parce que la magie de Tiaré était en train de lutter pour le contrôle, lutter pour détruire des choses autours d'elles, lutter pour exprimer sa panique, sa peur... 

"C'est rien Tiaré, tout va bien, respire." affirma Andromeda avec empathie, mais aussi avec colère. 

Elle parvint à faire boire la potion à Tiaré, qui s'effondra ensuite, la potion agissant presque immédiatement, surtout parce qu'au fond d'elle la sorcière aux yeux verts voulait se calmer. La magie était surtout une question d'intention, même concernant les potions, ou plutôt leur consommation. Tiaré voulait peu de chose tant que retrouver un semblant de calme, et sa magie répondait à son désir. 

"Tout va bien Tiaré, continue à respirer calmement." répéta Andromeda. 

Hésitante, ne voulant pas pousser la jeune femme plus avant dans ses retranchements, ce qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait clairement bouleversé, Andy posa une main sur le genou de Tiaré. Lui offrant un peu de réconfort, et voulant lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule. La sorcière aux yeux émeraudes la dévisagea un bref instant avant de tomber dans ses bras, s'accrochant à Andy qui la réceptionna sans hésiter une seule seconde, la serrant contre elle. La berçant doucement dans un mouvement familier même si elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, cela faisait si longtemps que Nymphadora refusait ce genre de contact. Ou plutôt qu'elle avait refusé ce genre de contact, après tout sa fille unique était morte... 

Sa Dora était morte, et à présent Andy n'avait plus que son mari, qui avait survécu aux tortures infligées par Belatrix. Ted avait été gravement blessé mais il se remettait peu à peu, grâce à des potions majoritairement, il recevait d'excellents soins, et elle prenait soin de lui également. Elle était guérisseuse après tout, elle travaillait dans le privé, n'ayant pas souhaité travailler pour Saint Mangouste, non que ça aurait été possible à l'époque. Après tout sa famille avait eu les connections nécessaires pour empêcher une telle chose. 

Elle avait donc son mari, son petit-fils Edward 'Teddy' Lupin, et cette jeune femme qui avait tant besoin d'aide, de soutien. De famille tout simplement. Tiaré, comme elle voulait être appeler depuis la bataille de Poudlard, était tellement fragile. Andromeda était horrifiée à chacune de leur discussion concernant la guerre et ce que Tiaré avait été forcé de faire. Chaque explication supplémentaire forçait Andy à se retenir pour ne pas faire un massacre digne de sa sœur aînée. 

Andy n'avait pas un tempérament particulièrement violent, mais il y avait des exceptions. Réaliser que des gens avaient poussé cette adolescente en première ligne de cette guerre... Cela la poussait à se remémorer les sorts qu'elle avait appris plus jeune. 

Bien sûr elle avait lu les journaux sorciers, remplis d'articles absurdes, elle avait su donc que la majorité des sorciers se complaisaient dans l'attente de la libération. Ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment choqué, ils avaient fait pareil pendant la première guerre, se cachant derrière le Ministère à l'époque. De plus pendant cette guerre là, elle avait été plus concerné par sa fille qui était enceinte, avec un mari plus ou moins présent selon les moments.

Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Remus Lupin, enfin pas en tant que prétendant pour sa fille unique. Ce n'était pas son âge qui lui posait un problème, ou même le fait qu'il était un loup-garou. Le second point n'était en aucun cas sa faute après tout, quand au premier... Et bien elle avait pensé que ça ne ferait pas de mal à sa fille, un peu de stabilité et un partenaire plus âge, capable de l'ancrer dans le présent. Puis Dora lui avait présenté Remus Lupin, un ami de feu son cousin Sirius, elle l'avait connu dans sa jeunesse, son attitude suite à la mort de James et Lily et l'enfermement de Sirius... Et bien son attitude ne l'avait pas impressionné, surtout au vu de l'arrestation de Sirius.

Andy ne l'avait jamais cru coupable, elle avait trop parlé avec son cousin pour ça. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses discussions avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de fuir Walburga, sa mère, et le reste de la famille Black. De plus elle avait pu voir la profondeur du lien qui unissait Sirius à James, ils étaient plus proches que des frères, leur lien avait été renforcé par un rituel en plus. Sirius aurait été incapable de trahir James, et sa filleule encore moins.

Elle estimait qu'en tant qu'un de ses meilleurs amis, Remus aurait du le savoir, ou en tout cas offrir une chance à Sirius de s'expliquer. Une chance de lui donner sa version de l'histoire. Elle avait été certaine de son innocence, mais en tant qu'ancienne Black, particulièrement une déshérité, sa parole n'avait guère de poids et ce dans tous les cercles. Dans certains être une Black, même déshéritée, était un crime et dans les autres le fait qu'elle était déshéritée, et qu'elle ait épousé un né-moldu, étaient aussi des crimes.

Elle avait donc été impuissante pour aider son cousin, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle l'avait pensé coupable. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas l'avoir revu avant sa mort, au moins sa fille avait pu le rencontrer, et transmettre quelques messages entre elle et lui. Andromeda avait refusé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et donc il avait été impensable de se rendre au Quartier Général de l'Ordre mené par Dumbledore. 

Ancienne Serpentard, elle n'avait jamais fait confiance à Dumbledore, n'aimant ni l'homme, ni ses méthodes. Sa fille n'avait pas partagé son point de vue, un fait qu'elle regrettait à présent. Peut-être que Dora ne serait pas dans une tombe si elle avait pu la convaincre de ne pas devenir Auror, ou membre de ce groupe.

Elle avait respecté l'idée derrière la création du groupe, surtout pendant la première guerre, lorsqu'ils faisaient quelque chose. Qu'ils protégeaient des gens, plutôt que de se cacher derrière une adolescente fragile et vulnérable. Parce que c'était ce qu'était Tiaré, d'autant plus vulnérable, vu qu'elle était orpheline et qu'elle avait grandi loin du monde magique. Sans être au courant de leurs traditions mais aussi des moyens auxquels elle pourrait avoir accès afin de se défendre et de se protéger. Elle était certes une sang-mêlée, mais elle était aussi l'héritière Potter, la dernière de cette noble et ancienne famille et ça avait beaucoup de poids. 

Rien que pour ce fait, elle n'aurait jamais du être au centre du conflit. Son âge était aussi une excellente raison, elle n'avait même pas été majeure pour les premières confrontations entre elle et Voldemort. Pour la première, en dehors de celle qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents, elle n'avait même pas eu douze ans. Elle avait été forcé de tuer, de se battre et de tuer encore. Sans beaucoup de soutien tandis que les gens la poussaient à faire ce qu'ils jugeaient nécessaire... 

"Tout va bien Tiaré, c'est fini. C'est fini maintenant." rassura Andromeda, passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. "Tu n'as plus à être forte, à te battre. C'est fini."

* * *

Teddy était un bébé adorable, il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet. Installée dans un fauteuil à bascule qu'elle avait trouvé dans le grenier de la maison Black, elle le berçait. C'était le milieu de la nuit, elle avait fait un énième cauchemar et avait entendu les pleurs de bébé. Elle était donc allée le chercher et lui avait donné la bouteille de lait qu'avait apporté Kreature. 

L'elfe avait bien changé dans son attitude, il restait fier d'être un elfe de la maison Black et parlait bien mieux à Andromeda qu'à Ted, mais comparé à avant.... C'était un énorme progrès, il ne les insultait plus après tout. Il traitait aussi assez bien le bébé et il lui était très loyal. 

"Il t'a réveillé ?" demanda Andromeda en entrant dans la pièce, resserrant sa robe de chambre.

"Non, je venais de me réveiller. Que fais-tu debout ?" demanda Tiaré.

"J'ai l'habitude des bébés, ça m'a intrigué de ne pas l'entendre et du coup je me suis levée." répondit Andy en passant une main dans les cheveux pour le moment blond de Teddy. "Tu veux en parler ?"

"Pas particulièrement non." nia Tiaré, pinçant les lèvres.

"Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu veux faire concernant la suite ?" demanda Andy en s'asseyant à son tour.

"Je ne veux pas devenir Auror. Ou faire de la politique. Ou retourner à Poudlard." dit Tiaré après un temps de réflexion. "Après, j'en sais rien, je suis totalement paumée."

"Tu n'es pas paumée." dit fermement Andromeda. "Tu n'as juste jamais eu le temps de penser à ce genre de chose. Tu n'as jamais eu la liberté de vivre, de grandir ou même de réfléchir à ton avenir. Mais ça va changer à présent, on va t'offrir ce temps, quoique tu veuilles faire, on te donnera la possibilité d'y réfléchir tranquillement."

"Je doute que les autres veuillent bien me laisser ce temps. J'ai déjà reçu six lettres du Ministère pour me proposer un poste dans six départements différents, y compris celui des aurors." pointa Tiaré. "Je peux pas Andy, j'en aurai pas la force. Je peux pas continuer à me battre."

"Tu n'as pas à le faire." affirma Andy. "Ils peuvent aller se faire voir."

"Andy." s'exclama Tiaré, surprise par la grossièreté inattendue de la femme, si ... distinguée normalement, elle ne put retenir un léger sourire néanmoins. 

"C'est la stricte vérité. Après tout ce que tu as subi, tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit." assura Andy.

"Merci." dit Tiaré.

"Nous devrions partir." dit soudainement Andy.

"Pardon ?" questionna Tiaré.

"Nous devrions quitter le pays pour te donner une chance de réfléchir loin de tout ça. Pour prendre un nouveau départ, bien plus qu'en simplement changeant de prénom." proposa Andromeda. 

Baissant le regard vers le bébé, Tiaré savait qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait la femme aux cheveux noirs bouclés. Elle avait passé les premières années de sa vie sans savoir son prénom ou encore son nom, pensant qu'elle s'appelait 'Toi', 'Chose' ou encore 'Monstre'. Et puis elle avait commencé l'école, apprenant qu'elle s'appelait Jasmine Potter. Les années avaient passé et puis elle avait eu onze ans, apprenant qu'elle n'était pas la fille de deux alcooliques qui s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture. Non, à la place elle était la fille de deux héros qui étaient morts pour elle, tués par un véritable monstre.

Elle était à la place une héroïne, sujette aux regards de tous ainsi qu'à leurs attentes. Leurs attentes ou leurs critiques lorsqu'elle ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Comme lorsqu'il avait été appris qu'elle était une fourchelangue, ou lorsque le Ministère de la Magie avait fait une campagne contre elle pour ruiner sa réputation et son nom. Disant qu'elle était une menteuse et mentalement instable... Tandis que tout le monde les croyait, uniquement pour la décrire en sauveuse l'année suivante. 

Et elle avait essayé de répondre à leurs attentes, d'être la Sauveuse qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Pas le public, ça elle s'en moquait, mais ses amis, ses proches qui s'attendaient à ce qu'elle ait les réponses concernant la situation et la meilleure manière de vaincre un des mages noirs les plus puissants. Un sorcier qui avait fait des dizaines de morts. 

C'était pour eux qu'elle s'était battue. Pour eux qu'elle s'était brisée en le faisant, se retrouvant à présent incapable de sortir de la maison de Sirius sans paniquer. Pour eux qu'elle avait dorénavant ce vide immense en elle, un vide et un manque. L'âme de Voldemort lui manquait et c'était une horrible sensation, et une pensée pire encore.

Suite à la bataille de Poudlard, presque dès le lendemain, elle avait déclaré à ses proches que Jasmine Potter était morte dans cette bataille et qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre ce nom. Elle ne pouvait plus, pas après s'être pris un sortilège de mort en pleine poitrine. Pas après avoir découvert qu'elle avait été élevé pour aller à l’abattoir au moment opportun, pour se laisser tuer en martyre par Jedusor. Elle ne pouvait plus être cette personne.

Elle avait donc choisi de prendre le second prénom choisi par ses parents, Tiaré, et ses proches avaient respecté sa volonté. Comprenant sa décision, ou en tout cas ne la protestant pas. Elle savait que Mme Weasley n'avait pas apprécié l'idée, mais elle n'avait rien dit devant elle. Ron l'avait défendu, comprenant ou se sentant coupable encore pour son départ plusieurs mois auparavant pendant la chasse aux horcruxes. 

"Partir... C'est peut-être une bonne idée, mais pour aller où ?" demanda Tiaré.

"J'ai une amie en Italie, on pourrait y aller. Un peu de soleil te fera sans nul doute du bien, même chose pour Ted." proposa Andy.

"Tu veux qu'on aille s'inviter chez quelqu'un ?" demanda choquée Tiaré.

"Bien sûr que non. Les Black ont des propriétés dans presque tous les pays, je suis même certaine que c'est la même chose pour les Potter. Les Black ont une propriété en Italie, même plusieurs, y compris à Naples où réside Andréa, une vieille amie à moi." répondit Andromeda.

"Naples ou ailleurs... Tant que c'est loin d'ici, je pense que ça me va." admit Tiaré. 

Elle était tellement fatiguée après ces dernières années, elle avait envie de fuir, de mettre de la distance entre elle et son passé. Le temps de réfléchir, de guérir un peu peut-être. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait grand chose qui la retenait ici, bien sûr elle avait des amis, mais même après son départ, elle comptait garder le contact, même si ce n'était que par lettre. 

Elle espérait simplement qu'ils comprendraient ça aussi. 

"Tu verras, du soleil, du tourisme, ce sera un grand pas vers un nouveau départ. Et puis Andréa et son fils Blaise sont des gens très bien." affirma Andromeda. 

"Blaise ? Tu veux parler de Blaise Zabini ?" releva Tiaré. 

"Oui, c'est un problème ?" demanda Andy soucieuse. 

"Non, on s'est parlé à l'occasion. Zabini est quelqu'un de ... tolérable je suppose." répondit Tiaré. 

Elle n'était pas proche du serpentard, mais ils s'étaient croisés à l'occasion et ils avaient discuté parfois... Ils n'étaient pas amis mais il avait été sympa, disant qu'il la croyait non seulement pendant le désastre du tournoi mais aussi pendant la catastrophe qu'avait été sa cinquième année. Bien qu'une connaissance assez éloignée, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait été heureuse de ne pas le voir pendant les étudiants à Poudlard lorsqu'elle était retournée à l'école, juste avant la Bataille. Et soulagée encore plus en ne voyant ni son corps, ou son nom dans la liste des morts. 

Il avait été assez franc envers elle, et surtout il lui avait offert un point de vue différent. Peut-être que c'était de ça dont elle avait besoin à présent, un nouveau point de vue pour faire face à la situation, à son nouveau présent. Ça ne devrait pas faire de mal en tout cas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Juin 2000**

Si Tiaré avait pensé que simplement se trouver en Italie signifierait qu'elle irait mieux et qu'elle n'aurait plus aucun problème... Elle aurait eu entièrement tort. Heureusement cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était plus aussi naïve, même vis à vis de la magie. 

Elle ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus en sécurité ici en Italie, comparé à l'Angleterre, elle regardait toujours autant au dessus de son épaule. Craignant une attaque de mangemort, ou de sympathisant de Jedusor, ou encore de ceux qui la blâmaient pour ne pas avoir tué Voldemort plus tôt. Comme si c'était sa faute... 

Installée sur la plage réservée à certaines familles sorcières, Tiaré profitait de son moment de solitude, son dos s'appuyant sur un rocher et observant la mer. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'eau auparavant, même lors de cette horrible soirée où elle avait accompagné Dumbledore pour chercher un horcruxe. Un voyage en vain vu que Regulus Black était déjà passé par là, qu'il y était resté même... 

Elle n'avait pas su nager alors, elle ne le savait toujours pas, c'était un miracle que Dumbledore et elle n'aient pas été tué dans cette aventure. Et elle ne parlait pas que du temps dans l'eau, lorsqu'elle avait du soutenir le directeur, manquant de couler au passage. Non il y avait aussi eu la confrontation avec les inferis. Un des moments les plus terrifiants de son existence. 

"Un peu de compagnie ça te tente ?" demanda Blaise Zabini s'approchant d'elle. 

"Comme tu veux." répondit Tiaré en haussant les épaules. 

"Je te demanderai bien comment tu vas, mais je suppose que ce serait une question stupide." commenta Blaise en s'asseyant. "Alors à la place, je vais simplement te dire que je suis content que tu sois vivante." 

"Tu fais partie de la minorité alors." reconnut Tiaré. 

"Et toi ? Tu fais partie de cette minorité ?" demanda Blaise, sans la regarder, observant à la place la mer et l'horizon.

"J'en sais rien." admit Tiaré, après un long silence. "Jasmine Potter est morte dans cette bataille, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de Tiaré."

"Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Ici ou ailleurs, maintenant tu es libre." dit doucement Blaise.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? Comment je peux faire pour être libre, avec ce vide en moi. Avec les attentes des gens et en étant totalement perdue. Je suis venue ici en espérant trouver des réponses, mais je suis encore plus perdue." reconnut Tiaré. 

C'était étrange d'admettre une telle chose à voix haute, surtout à une autre personne, mais elle avait eu besoin de le dire. Le fait que Blaise n'avait pas d'attente la concernant,... ça aidait beaucoup. Il ne voulait rien d'elle, n'attendait rien de sa part, ne demandait pas à ce qu'elle soit forte, ou au contraire qu'elle se laisse aller. Et puis même s'ils n'avaient pas été proches, il avait été une constante pendant ses années à Poudlard particulièrement en cours d'histoire de la magie. 

Ron dormait pendant ses cours, tandis qu'Hermione s'entêtait à prendre des notes, quand à elle, et bien après sa deuxième année, elle avait commencé à étudier des livres d'histoires pendant ce cours. Comme ça elle étudiait, tout en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la voix de Binns. Elle n'avait pas remarqué de suite qu'elle n'était pas la seule à faire de même, que Blaise le faisait également. Sans vraiment y faire attention, ils avaient échangé des livres d'histoire, des mots à l'occasion également lorsque quelque chose les avait intéressé... 

Ils n'étaient pas amis, ou proches, mais ils avaient quand même un peu échangé. Simplement discrètement et loin des regards des gens. Blaise avait ses propres démons, des rumeurs qui courraient également sur son compte. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il comprenait un peu quand même, suffisamment pour ne pas dire de banalités. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise que tout allait bien se passer, que les choses allaient s'améliorer. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. 

"Tu dois apprendre à vivre. Pas simplement à vivre sans la menace constante du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses hommes, mais à vivre réellement. Sans personne pour te manipuler. Pour ça c'est une bonne chose que tu ais quitté l'Angleterre. Ils t'auraient jamais laissé tranquille et t'aurais fini par céder." pointa Blaise.

"Il y a des chances ouais." acquiesça Tiaré. "J'étais contente de pas te voir à Poudlard." 

"Je pensais que tu me traiterais de lâche. Il y en a pas mal qui s'en sont pas privés." répondit Blaise.

"J'aurais voulu qu'il y ait personne à Poudlard. Surtout après ce que j'ai appris sur les Carrows et ce qu'ils ont osé faire. C'est vrai que c'était surtout mes amis, ceux qui résistaient qui étaient ciblés mais je sais qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls visés. Les seuls plus ou moins épargnés, c'était les enfants de mangemorts ou de sympathisants. Même ceux de tendance neutre n'ont pas été épargné. Neville m'a dit que les sœurs Greengrass n'avaient pas eu la vie facile cette année. Pareil pour Davis." dit Tiaré. "Tu as eu des nouvelles ? Elles se remettent bien ?"

"Astoria est assez choquée, mais Daphné a réussi à bien la protéger, à ses dépends parfois." répondit Blaise. "Tracey.. Elle est plus solide qu'elle en a l'air, même chose pour les autres."

"J'espère qu'elles réussiront à s'en remettre." soupira Tiaré. 

Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec les deux sœurs Greengrass, ou avec Tracey Davis. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion, et puis elles n'avaient pas eu des goûts similaires. De plus Daphné avait fait le nécessaire pour protéger sa petite sœur, à savoir se tenir éloignée de la 'Survivante'. Même au sein de la maison Serpentard, Daphné était restée distante vis à vis des autres élèves de la maison. Gagnant le surnom de la 'Reine de Glace' tandis que Tracey restait toujours avec elle.

"Une phrase qui peut concerner tout ceux de notre génération." pointa Blaise. 

"C'est certain." acquiesça Tiaré. "Je suis désolée pour Crabbe." 

"On n'était pas proche." répondit Blaise. 

"Vous n'étiez peut-être pas ami, mais vous partagiez un dortoir et tout vos cours pendant six ans. Je reste désolée pour ça." dit Tiaré, haussant les épaules.

"Comment va Brown ?" demanda Blaise. 

"Lavande a été blessé par Greyback, mais elle est vivante. Elle portera des cicatrices toute sa vie, et elle va probablement être affecté par certaines caractéristiques des loup-garous, mais elle ne se transformera pas à chaque pleine lune." répondit Tiaré. "C'est déjà ça." 

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Greyback ?" interrogea Blaise. 

"Il est mort. Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne, encore moins à des enfants." dit Tiaré, assez fermement.

"Tu t'en es chargé ?" demanda Blaise, curieux. 

"Oui. J'avais déjà du sang sur les mains, et avant de rajouter celui de Jedusor, je l'ai vu lui. Il allait tuer Susan. De tout ceux que j'ai tué, c'est celui qui me hante le moins." avoua Tiaré. 

"Même comparé au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" questionna Blaise. 

"Ouais. J'ai vu son passé, je sais d'où il vient et je peux comprendre comment il est devenu comme ça. Ça excuse aucune de ses actions, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je peux le comprendre. Ça m'horrifie en plus." dit Tiaré, fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. 

Ça restait sa plus grande crainte, devenir comme Jedusor. Et si le vide qu'elle ressentait, la poussait à faire quelque chose similaire, à devenir à son tour un monstre. Elle avait tué, à plusieurs reprises, et ce depuis ses onze ans. Ses mains étaient tachées de sang, les gens l'acclamaient pour ça, parce qu'elle était une tueuse, une meurtrière.

"Où sont Weasley et Granger ?" demanda Blaise, changeant le sujet.

"Hermione est partie chercher ses parents, elle leur a jeté un sort pour les protéger. Elle doit les retrouver afin de lever le sort et de se faire pardonner." dit Tiaré. "Et Ron... Il est chez lui, avec ses parents et sa famille. Ils sont réunis pour faire le deuil de Fred, il a été tué lors de la bataille."

"Je suis désolé." dit Blaise.

"On est tous désolé. Pour une raison ou une autre." soupira Tiaré.

Fred. 

Si plein de vie, de rire. Mort à présent, tué sans raison, sans avertissement ou moyen de se protéger, se défendre.

Ron était un de ses meilleurs amis, tout comme Neville, ou Hermione, ou même Luna. Mais Fred et George, ils avaient assumé le rôle de grands frères et ceux presque dès le premier jour. Ils l'avaient aidé, défendu, protégé dans les airs mais aussi sur la terre ferme. Elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir le coup toutes ces années à Poudlard s'ils n'avaient pas été là pour la faire rire, pour la pousser à se détendre. 

Maintenant Fred était mort, et George... Il était brisé, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de parler tout les deux depuis la bataille. Ils fuyaient tout les deux les gens. Mais ils s'étaient écrits, elle avait voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolée et que s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit, qu'il n'hésite pas. Elle avait aussi voulu savoir s'il la détestait à présent. 

C'était à cause d'elle que Voldy s'était pointé, lui et ses sbires. A cause d'elle que Fred était mort, Fred ainsi que beaucoup d'autres gens... 

George lui avait écrit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Qu'il lui interdisait de se blâmer. Et qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, rien en dehors de ramener Fred à la vie. Ce qui était impossible, donc elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Parce que même s'il éprouvait une sensation de vide, elle ne pouvait pas la comparer à ce qu'elle ressentait. Le lien qui avait existé entre Fred et George était un lien entre jumeau, un lien pur. Elle ne pouvait le comparer à la séparation de l'horcruxe...

Il y avait eu tellement de mort, tellement de destruction à cause de Voldemort, surtout ces derniers mois. Des dizaines de gens enfermés à Azkaban pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient des nés moldus. Une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler en plus. Ils étaient condamnés pour être nés....

"Allez viens." dit soudain Blaise en se levant. 

"Quoi ? On va où ?" demanda Tiaré, le suivant un peu contre sa volonté vu qu'il lui avait saisi le poignet. 

"Dans l'eau. T'asseoir et ressasser tes inquiétudes et tes doutes ne va rien arranger. Si tu dois découvrir qui est Tiaré, tu dois essayer de vivre, d'avancer et de faire des choses différentes. Une vie loin des combats et du reste. Andromeda t'a amené ici pour te permettre de te changer les idées, alors autant commencer quelque part." insista Blaise. 

"Je ne sais pas nager." cria Tiaré, en le suivant. 

"Alors enlève tes chaussures et remonte ton pantalon. On va patauger dans l'eau, faire des châteaux de sable, ce genre de chose." persista Blaise. 

Peu convaincue, elle fit ce qui lui demandait, jouant dans l'eau et dans le sable avec Blaise, suivant ses gestes. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de tel après tout, même enfant, elle n'avait pas eu le droit. Ce n'était rien de bien grand, ça ne changeait rien vis à vis de ce qu'elle ressentait, du vide en elle. Ou même de ses sentiments conflictuels concernant la mort de Jedusor. 

Néanmoins c'était un début, un léger changement pour lui rappeler que tout n'était pas horrible, que tout n'était pas guerre et destruction. Même si elle avait beaucoup du mal à y croire pour le moment. 

Peut-être qu'un jour ça changerait, mais elle allait rester prudente. Elle ne savait que trop à quel point l'espoir pouvait être douloureux, surtout lorsqu'on était déçu après avoir osé espérer. Elle se souvenait très bien de la déception qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Sirius n'avait pas obtenu de procès, lorsqu'il n'avait rien fait pour elle. Enfin en dehors de venir la voir une fois ou deux, et la faire culpabiliser pour ne pas être comme son père. 

Elle avait adoré Sirius, pour ce qu'il représentait. Mais elle lui en avait aussi voulu, elle lui en voulait encore. 

Un rire de Teddy la força à se recentrer sur le présent, sur son filleul. Un filleul qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais, même si elle restait totalement paumée sur comment elle allait prendre soin de lui. Elle avait déjà du mal à prendre soin d'elle même.... Heureusement qu'Andy et Ted étaient là, elles ne pourraient pas le faire sans eux. Elle allait être là pour lui.

"Tiaré ?" appela Blaise, la regardant avec de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux d'ambres.

"Comment on fait un château de sable alors ?" demanda t'elle.

Elle avait Teddy, elle n'était pas seule. C'était un début non ? 

* * *

**Août 2000**

Observant la jeune femme qu'elle avait placé sous son aile, la jeune femme qui avait sauvé Ted, qui était de la famille à présent via son petit-fils, Andromeda restait inquiète. Dans un effort pour se distraire, les deux jeunes, Blaise et Tiaré, passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, à la plage, ou dans des activités bénignes du même genre. Du loisir, mais du loisir qui n'exposait pas Tiaré au reste du monde. 

Elle restait très hésitante vis à vis de l'idée de sortir de cet espace où ils n'étaient pas nombreux et assez familier avec elle. Elle avait aussi réussi à résister aux tentatives d'Andréa de l'emmener faire du shopping. Ce qui était assez impressionnant, son amie pouvait être très convaincante, et elle avait été déterminé. La garde robe de Tiaré avait été ... assez limitée. Ses dernières semaines elle s'était bien agrandie, grâce aux actions d'Andréa. 

Tiaré avait certes refusé de sortir de cet espace rassurant, à part pour de très brèves sorties, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Andréa de faire venir les magasins à elle. C'était majoritairement des magasins de mode sorciers, mais il y avait aussi eu des enseignes moldues. Tiaré restait néanmoins sur ses gardes, elle parlait toujours du vide qu'elle ressentait en elle. Un fait qui inquiétait beaucoup Andyn surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui était faisable pour l'aider. 

Ayant obtenu des réponses concernant les mouvements de Tiaré au cours des dernières années, elle était au courant des horcruxes. Ainsi que du fait que Tiaré avait conservé une part de l'âme de Voldemort dans sa cicatrice, et ce pendant plus de seize ans... Rien que l'idée lui glaçait le sang, comment Dumbledore avait pu choisir de ne rien faire ? Il y avait des rituels pour se débarrasser de la magie noire. Certes elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un horcruxe vivant mais quand même... 

Andromeda avait su qu'une telle magie existait, elle était une Black de naissance et c'était de la **_Black Magic_** , et non ça n'avait rien à voir avec la magie de la famille Black. Il s'agissait simplement de la magie la plus sombre, la plus destructrice, et surtout la plus contraire à l'essence même de la magie. Elle était contre nature et même tabou. 

Que Voldemort avait fait ce genre de magie ne la surprenait pas, bien au contraire, ça expliquait beaucoup. Particulièrement son côté instable et fou dangereux. Les horcruxes nuisaient à l'âme bien sûr, mais aussi à la magie, et surtout à l'esprit et les émotions. La magie devenait instable, la personne n'éprouvait plus d'émotions positives, uniquement colère, haine...

Ce monstre avait tout ravagé sur son passage, causant beaucoup de destruction autour de lui et emportant bien des gens dans ses horreurs. Comme sa sœur Bellatrix. Andy n'avait pas d'illusion sur Bellatrix, elle savait que sa sœur aînée avait toujours été un peu instable, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle était devenue. Avant de rentrer au service de se monstre, avant son mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange, sa sœur n'aurait jamais pensé à torturer qui que ce soit jusqu'à la folie. Encore moins un cousin. 

Parce que Frank Londubat avait été leur cousin, le petit-fils de Callidora Londubat, née Black, qui était la fille d'Arcturus Black, troisième du nom. Ses sœurs avaient épousé un Weasley et un Croupton. Bien que seule Charis, celle ayant épousé Bartemius Sr Croupton, n'ait pas été déshérité. Cela voulait dire que les trois filles de Cygnus et Druella n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Frank, mais elles l'avaient vu à l'occasion. Surtout chez leur grande-tante Dorea, et ensuite à Poudlard. 

Il avait été de la famille, même si c'était éloignée. Et elle l'avait torturé, lui et Alice, son épouse, deux sangs-purs torturés jusqu'à la folie. Ils n'avaient été que deux des nombreuses victimes de Bellatrix. Ted avait manqué d'en être une autre victime de Bellatrix, si ça n'avait pas été pour Tiaré qui l'avait sauvé juste à temps. La deuxième sœur Black devait être heureuse que sa sœur ait voulu torturer réellement Ted. C'était ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie, le fait que Bellatrix ait voulu le tuer devant elle...

"Attention Meda, tu vas finir par avoir des rides." dit la voix sensuelle d'Andrea Zabini. 

"Nous ne pouvons pas s'attendre à tous vieillir de manière aussi séduisante." rétorqua Andromeda. "Tu serais moins unique sinon." 

" _Cara,_ je suis à jamais unique." rit Andrea. "Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète cette fois ?" 

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider." reconnut Andromeda. "Nous avons déjà fait un rituel de purification, et si ça l'a aidé de bien des manières... Cela n'a rien fait pour le principal problème."

"Tu as parlé aux gobelins ?" demanda Andréa. 

"Ils ont pardonné à Tiaré pour ses actions, respectant non seulement son audace, mais aussi les raisons derrière ses actions et le fait qu'elle leur a remis l'épée de Griffondor et qu'elle a participé aux frais de réparations. Elle a utilisé l'argent des Lestrange pour le faire." sourit Andromeda. 

"Elle est donc Lady Black." comprit Andréa. 

"Elle était la filleule de Sirius, il avait fait un testament disant qu'elle était son héritière. Cela fonctionnait aussi pour la maison Black. Rodolphus et Rabastan sont morts, et ils étaient en rupture de contrat, selon les gobelins. Avec eux, mais aussi vis à vis du contrat de mariage entre les deux maisons." dit Andromeda, un sourire en coin. 

"Donc tout va bien avec les gobelins ?" insista Andréa. "Pourquoi ne pas leur demander alors ?"

"Tiaré ne se sent pas en confiance. Elle veut se remettre, se débarrasser de cette sensation de vide qu'elle traverse, mais elle ne leur fait pas confiance. Elle reste méfiante et je ne veux pas la forcer à faire une telle chose si elle ne s'en sent pas capable. Et puis je comprends ce point de vue, les gobelins ne pardonnent pas aisément après tout." pointa Andromeda.

"C'est certain. Ils sont dans un plan de secours." résuma Andréa. 

"Oui. Si je n'ai pas trouvé de solution d'ici Samhain, nous irons voir les gobelins. Elle a donné son accord quand je lui ai soumis l'idée." acquiesça Andromeda.

"Meda, j'apprécie vraiment Tiaré, elle est une jeune femme adorable et elle a vraiment pas eu une vie facile. Néanmoins je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, je t'ai beaucoup observé au fil des dernières semaines. Je vois ton chagrin, même chose pour Ted, mais..." dit Andréa, s'arrêtant, hésitante.

"Tu as peur que je fuis mon chagrin en me concentrant sur Tiaré." comprit Andy. 

"C'est ça." acquiesça Andréa. 

"Je te donne ma parole que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle m'aide à tenir le coup, je ne vais certainement pas le nier. Tu sais que je voulais d'autres enfants, mais Ted et moi, nous ne pouvions pas. J'adorais Dora, elle était ma précieuse fille, et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Et je ne compte pas la remplacer avec Tiaré, ce serait injuste à la mémoire de ma fille et envers Tiaré." expliqua Andromeda. "J'aime m'occuper d'elle, elle a besoin d'aide aussi. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'elle a traversé, à tout ce qu'elle a perdu... Elle est importante pour moi, et pour Ted, et bien sûr pour mon petit-fils. Via ce dernier nous sommes une famille, et ce n'est en aucun cas un poids."

"Très bien." dit Andréa. "J'ai beaucoup voyagé au fil des ans, et je sais que les moines tibétains sont très doués dans la guérison, particulièrement celle de l'esprit. Tu pourrais peut-être les contacter, ils s'y connaissent peut-être en guérison de l'âme également." 

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée." reconnut Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Septembre 2000.**

Respirant l'air frais de la montagne, Tiaré ne retint pas un léger sourire. Pas de doute elle se sentait nettement mieux ici. Lorsqu'Andy lui avait parlé de cette idée, de se soigner chez les moines tibétains, elle avait été hésitante. Elle n'avait rien contre les moines, non c'était l'idée de voyager à nouveau qui l'avait fait hésiter. Surtout parce que cela voudrait dire leur faire confiance pour un traitement concernant le vide qu'elle avait en elle.

Faire confiance n'avait jamais été aisé pour elle, une conséquence de sa vie chez les Dursley nul doute. Ces dernières années, elle avait essayé de faire confiance et elle s'était laissée berner par trop de gens pour vouloir réitérer l'expérience. Dumbledore avait lui aussi laissé des traces, la blessure était toujours sanglante le concernant, lui et concernant ses actions. Particulièrement le fait qu'il l'avait vu grandir, lui avait sourit, tout en prévoyant sa mort. 

Le son d'un gong la sortit de ses pensées, elle prit une grande inspiration et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur des pensées positives. C'était une partie de la thérapie, heureusement ce n'était pas la seule partie où elle aurait déjà décidé de quitter le monastère. Mais non, leurs techniques de guérison étaient beaucoup plus complexes et profondes, ainsi qu'efficaces. 

Suite à la guerre, et une fois qu'elle avait laissé Andromeda l'examiner, ce qui avait pris un peu de temps pour être franche. Elle avait été une inconnue, ou presque, et puis à ses yeux, Andy avait eu toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Tonks était morte dans cette bataille qui s'était déclenché après qu'elle ait été vu, cette bataille qui avait commencé parce que Jedusor voulait la tuer. 

Andromeda avait donc été une étrangère, ressemblant de manière à dérangeante à Bellatrix, Tiaré avait été très hésitante. Au final, Andy avait eu raison de ses doutes, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup le choix pour être franche, mais ça avait été une bonne chose au final. Une excellente chose même, en tant qu'infirmière de Poudlard, Mme Pomfresh avait été restreinte dans ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non. Pour la majorité des scans, elle avait besoin de l'accord de ses gardiens, les Dursley n'avaient répondu à aucune lettre. Non qu'ils auraient donné leur accord s'ils l'avaient fait. Et Dumbledore avait été son gardien dans le monde magique, mais il n'avait pas non plus donné son accord, disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. 

Elle ignorait toujours pourquoi le directeur avait choisi d'agir de la sorte, mais elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir pour le moment. Elle devait se concentrer sur elle même, sur ses besoins, ses envies, sa santé. Elle pouvait songer à ce qui était arrivé, à ce qu'elle avait subi bien sûr. Clore le chapitre sans regarder le livre ne servirait à rien sur le long terme, elle le savait bien malheureusement, elle en avait l'expérience, ça avait été son mode de fonctionnement depuis le début. 

Et à présent tout cela menaçait de la submerger. 

Elle pouvait être têtue et bornée à l'occasion, mais pas à ce point. Elle était capable de reconnaître que sa méthode ne fonctionnait pas pour le long terme, et même pour le court terme selon ses amis. Même si ni Ron, ni Hermione, ne pouvaient dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet. Ils étaient aussi têtus qu'elle, voire plus à l'occasion, tout dépendait des sujets.

Sa santé était un sujet sur lequel elle pouvait être têtue, c'était certain, néanmoins Andy avait réussi à être plus obstinée qu'elle. Elle l'avait donc examiné et avait ensuite été horrifié par ce qu'elle avait découvert. A savoir qu'elle était depuis longtemps mal alimentée, qu'elle souffrait de nombreuses carences, que ses os étaient fragiles... Et si elle n'était pas soignée, elle risquait de mourir avant ses trente ans. C'était bien sûr sans parler des produits chimiques qu'elle avait respiré enfermé dans le placard à balai ou en nettoyant et ce depuis qu'elle avait trois ans. 

Elle ne parlait même pas des injures qu'Andy avait prononcé en apprenant la ... particularité de son sang. A savoir le fait qu'elle avait du venin de basilic dans le sang, heureusement qu'il y avait aussi des larmes de phénix dans son organisme. Où elle serait morte depuis longtemps, enfin ça elle l'avait su, ou avait pensé le savoir. Andy lui avait décrit en détail ce qui serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas eu une seconde dose de larme de la part de Fumseck deux ans après l'incident avec le basilic. 

Les larmes de phénix soignaient bel et bien, mais avec la dose de venin qu'elle avait reçu, surtout vu que le venin était resté dans son organisme... Les larmes avaient lutté en permanence contre le venin, ce qui expliquait nul doute la perte de contrôle de sa magie qui avait résulté au gonflement de Marge. 

Cela faisait donc plusieurs mois qu'elle prenait les potions préparées par Andromeda, qui lui expliquait toujours ce qu'elle lui donnait, ainsi que pourquoi. Elle la laissait aussi l'observer lorsqu'elle faisait elle même les potions. Elle en avait appris plus sur les potions depuis la mort de Jedusor, auprès d'Andromeda, plutôt que dans ses six années d'étude avec Rogue. 

En plus des potions d'Andy, elle en prenait une autre, faites par les moines du temple. C'était pour l'aider à se remettre de la séparation de l'horcruxe, qui apparemment n'en était pas un. Ou en tout cas pas un qui aurait permis à Jedusor de rester en vie.

Il n'avait pas fait le rituel pour cela, celui qui se faisait après le meurtre d'un innocent. Son âme avait tout simplement été trop fragilisé et meurtri par les rituels pour créer des horcruxes précédents. Ajouté à cela les protections faites par ses parents pour la protéger, renforcées par leurs morts, et son âme avait été séparé une fois de plus. Contre la volonté de Jedusor et sans qu'il s'en rende même compte. 

La protection de sa mère l'avait protégé de beaucoup de chose, y compris du gros de l'âme qui avait été stocké dans sa cicatrice mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire que l'âme de Jedusor n'avait pas eu des contacts avec elle. Cela même si elle ne s'en était pas toujours rendu compte à ce moment là. 

L'âme de Jedusor, ajoutée à la protection de ses parents, l'avaient aidé à canaliser son énergie lorsqu'elle était enfant afin de véritablement la protéger. Pour la soigner lorsque Vernon était trop brutal, ou qu'elle se blessait en faisant les corvées, comme la cuisine. Pour lui permettre d'ouvrir la porte de son placard afin de se faufiler dans la cuisine par exemple, ou la porte de la cuisine lorsqu'ils l'enfermaient dehors. 

Ils ne l'avaient pas protégé uniquement lors de son enfance, ça avait aussi été le cas une fois à Poudlard. Comme lors de la confrontation avec Quirrell, ou face à Jedusor dans le cimetière, ou même après la mort d'Hedwige, le coup des baguettes et des flammes sortant de la sienne. Ou toutes les visions qu'elle avait eu au fil des ans.

Certes elles avaient été horriblement douloureuses, et l'une d'entre elle avait permis de tuer Sirius, mais ça n'avait été que lorsque Jedusor était réellement en contrôle. Les autres lui avaient donné des informations sur les mouvements de Jedusor et des mangemorts et au final cela lui avait permis de le tuer. 

"Tes pensées sont à nouveau sombres." commenta Thupten Lodro, le Gourou en charge d'elle et de sa guérison. 

Il était un des moines supérieurs du temple, un homme qui avait plus de cinquante ans, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air. Il était aussi un homme très patient, avec un calme ... olympien. Elle en était assez admirative, quoique ça la rendait aussi frustrée lorsqu'il la poussait dans ses retranchements, la poussant à parler de choses douloureuses. 

Tiaré avait un sale caractère à l'occasion, parler de telles choses, le provoquait c'était évident et cela la faisait craquer, voire même hurler. Devant cet homme qui restait tranquillement assis, elle avait entendu parler du flegme britannique et c'était vrai, mais _Lama_ Thunten n'avait rien à à envier à ce flegme. Il était imperturbable, ou presque. C'était agaçant, mais en même temps ... rassurant vu qu'il ne bronchait jamais, qu'il ne tressaillait pas non plus. Quoiqu'elle lui dise, quelque soit sa réaction, il restait calme, un roc dans la tempête.

Elle n'avait pas à se soucier de le froisser ou de le blesser. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec ses amis, concernant les mauvais moments ou ses visions. Ron et Mia, comme elle préférait appeler Hermione, ils essayaient... Ils voulaient être là pour elle, mais ils ne pouvaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de réagir et être là pour elle. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre certaines choses, et c'était bien, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent comprendre. Malheureusement maintenant... ils comprenaient. 

Ils comprenaient mais elle peinait quand même à s'appuyer sur eux, surtout à présent. Ils en avaient tous bavé et pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'aider. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps à l'écart les uns des autres, quoiqu'ils continuaient à s'écrire plusieurs fois par semaine. Heureusement qu'il y avait des moyens de communiquer à l'international, un mélange de porte-au-loin pour le courrier et d'hibou, ou d'autres oiseaux selon le pays. Elle n'était pas certaine du fonctionnement exact, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que ça lui permettait de recevoir des nouvelles de Ron et de Mia, et pour elle c'était le plus important. 

Elle discutait aussi beaucoup avec Neville, Luna et bien d'autres membres de l'ancienne AD, quoique surtout les deux premiers. Sa relation avec Neville et Luna était différente de celle qu'elle avait avec Ron et Hermione, ils étaient très proches et ils pouvaient très bien se comprendre. Ils comprenaient le sentiment de vide et de perte, ils pouvaient comprendre beaucoup mais... Mais elle les considérait comme sous sa protection et du coup ça rendait difficile pour elle de leur parler de tout comme ils voudraient. Elle les écoutait volontiers, était là pour eux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se confier comme ils le faisaient. 

Blaise avait été là pour elle aussi, mais si elle lui confiait des choses, elle n'avait pas été capable de s'ouvrir complètement à lui. Même chose concernant Andromeda et Ted. 

Ici, c'était différent.

"J'essaie." répondit Tiaré en se tournant vers lui, s'écartant de la fenêtre où elle observait les montagnes.

"Non. Tu n'essaie pas. Tu t'accroches à ton passé, à tes souvenirs." répondit patiemment _Lama_ Thunten. 

"Je suis supposée faire quoi ? Oublier mon passé ?" demanda Tiaré, s'énervant légèrement.

"Non, mais tu ne dois pas le laisser te contrôler." dit _Lama_ Thunten. "Assieds-toi, buvons une tasse de thé."

Tiaré l'observa un instant en silence, respirant comme il le lui avait appris afin de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, de retrouver son calme. Une partie d'elle, celle qui détestait obéir à un ordre avait envie de lui dire non, de quitter la pièce, pour le principe. Néanmoins elle n'en fit rien, et céda sans protester, s'asseyant en tailleur, dans la même position que _Lama_ Thunten. 

"Que suis-je supposée faire alors ?" demanda Tiaré.

"Ruminer le passé est inutile. Il faut l'accepter et avancer." continua _Lama_ Thunten. "Une fois fait, il faut le laisser partir, les pensées sombres feront de même."

"Laisser partir le passé... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? Je dois tourner la page et tout oublier ?" s'exclama Tiaré. "Comment suis-je supposée faire une telle chose ? Comment puis-je l'accepter sans penser à ma colère, à mon chagrin, et même à ma haine ou mon dégoût ?"

"Toutes ces émotions te pèsent, elles t'empêchent de guérir. Il ne s'agit pas de les oublier, mais de les accepter. D'accepter ton chagrin qui te mine, cette colère qui te ronge, le dégoût qui te bloque et la haine qui te pèse." dit _Lama_ Thunten. 

"C'est de bien belles paroles, mais ça ne m'explique pas comment il faut faire." pointa Tiaré, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. 

"Nous pouvons voir la vie comme une évolution permanente, comme celle d'un papillon. Tu m'as dit que tu souhaitais laisser Jasmine Potter dans le passé, vois donc cette partie de ta vie, comme la partie chenille. A présent, tu es dans la phase chrysalide, la partie cocon où tu te développes, tu grandis, tu te prépares à la dernière étape. La partie papillon. Tu es ici afin de bien entamer ta partie chrysalide pour ensuite prendre ton envol." expliqua _Lama_ Thunten. "Aimes-tu le travail de la terre ?" 

"Oui. J'avais déjà fait du jardinage, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de chose auparavant." répondit Tiaré, sincèrement mais songeuse. "J'apprends à envoyer ma magie dans la terre, c'est un sentiment formidable que de sentir la terre et les plantes qui grandissent. Qui se nourrissent et vivent."

"C'est agréable de voir que la magie peut servir à autre chose que la violence n'est-ce pas ?" questionna _Lama_ Thunten.

"Oui." reconnut sans hésiter Tiaré. "J'aime aussi faire quelque chose de mes mains."

"Le travail physique est une excellente occupation, tout comme la méditation." acquiesça _Lama_ Thunten.

* * *

**Novembre 2000**

Tiaré n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance de voyager ou de faire des activités... normales, comme la randonnée. Ces derniers temps, elle avait découvert cette activité avec Ted et Andromeda. C'était une activité favorisée par Ted, Andy avait appris à l'apprécier à l'occasion mais elle allait bien moins marcher que son époux. Ils avaient invité Tiaré, et elle avait accepté de venir avec eux, ça avait été génial. 

Bien sûr elle avait eu des courbatures en suivant, mais elle avait quand même apprécié l'expérience, elle accompagnait souvent Ted depuis. Aujourd'hui c'était une randonnée tous ensemble, Andy avait même Teddy attaché dans son dos via une sorte d'harnais fait pour ça, le bébé semblait adorer l'expérience vu qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre rire et babiller. 

Avec l'hiver, et le froid, qui arrivait, c'était probablement la dernière randonnée qu'elle faisait cette année. Ted continuerait probablement, mais pas elle, elle n'aimait pas le froid, elle était d'ailleurs habillée très chaudement et avait appliqué un sortilège pour la maintenir au chaud. 

Néanmoins même avec le froid, elle ne regrettait pas de faire cette sortie, et pas uniquement parce que le paysage était absolument magnifique. La neige rendait vraiment les montagnes, le chemin, encore plus sublime. C'était en revanche la compagnie de Ted et d'Andy, ainsi que celle de Teddy, qui la poussait à ne pas regretter sa sortie le moins du monde. C'était normal, et assez agréable. 

Elle détestait l'idée de la normalité à cause des Dursley, mais ça ... elle ne le détestait pas. Elle appréciait vraiment ce genre de moment, l'idée d'appartenir à une famille. Les Weasley l'avaient accepté chez eux, mais elle avait quand même été considéré comme une amie, un peu à l'écart. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu sa place au sein de leur famille. Avec Andy et Ted, c'était différent.

"Alors Tiaré, quelles nouvelles de tes amis ?" demanda Ted, alors qu'ils faisaient une pause pour manger un morceau.

"Ron compte devenir un auror, même s'il compte d'abord valider ses ASPICS, en attendant il aide George et le magasin. George peine à tenir le coup, mais il s'accroche, Luna l'aide beaucoup. Hermione compte toujours s'engager au Ministère, mais elle hésite concernant le département où postuler." répondit Tiaré, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Elle a réussi à restreindre ses choix ou non ?" demanda Andromeda curieuse. 

"Plus ou moins je suppose. Elle est très intéressée par trois départements, celui de la Justice Magique, celui concernant les lois et le contrôle des 'créatures' et enfin celui concernant la Coopération Magique Internationale." dit Tiaré. "Je lui ai conseillé de s'engager dans celui de la Justice Magique." 

"Pourquoi celui là ?" questionna Andy. 

"J'adore Mia, mais elle peut manquer de patience et de diplomatie. En plus elle est très jeune, et je sais que même en Angleterre, il y en a pas mal qui ne la respecte pas. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sera très à l'aise dans un département comme celui de la Coopération Magique. Et concernant le contrôle des 'créatures',... elle a de bonnes idées, mais là encore elle manque de diplomatie et de patience. Je n'ai qu'à penser aux elfes de maison, je suis d'accord avec elle, ils doivent être mieux traités, ils méritent d'avoir des droits. Néanmoins Mia, veut tous les libérer, sans s'intéresser à leurs décisions et leur histoire. Les elfes de maisons ne peuvent être libre, c'est Kreature qui me l'a appris, tout comme _Lama_ Thunten. J'ai essayé de le dire à Mia, mais elle ne veut rien entendre, je sais que sa croisade pour les libérer, s'est attiré les moqueries et critiques de pas mal de monde à Poudlard." expliqua Tiaré. 

"Ce qui laisse la Justice Magique." résuma Ted. 

"Oui, elle est quelqu'un de très honnête, et très attentive. Elle peut connaître toutes les lois ou presque, et ce assez aisément, j'en suis certaine. De plus elle cherche toujours la petite bête, je suis certaine qu'elle défende des criminels ou qu'elle les pourchasse. Quoique je pense qu'elle fera plus le deuxième point." dit Tiaré en haussant les épaules. "Je pense qu'elle serait très capable dans cette branche, après ce sera son choix." 

"Pour le reste de tes amis ?" demanda Ted. 

"Neville va devenir l'apprenti du professeur Chourave pendant trois ans, afin de devenir un Maître Botaniste." répondit la sorcière aux cheveux sombres.

"Il souhaite prendre sa relève comme professeur ?" interrogea curieuse Andy. 

"Il y pense, mais je ne crois pas qu'il le fera, ou en tout cas de suite. Je pense qu'il serait un excellent professeur, mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait faire des expéditions de recherches. Il voudrait voir le monde, se construire une réputation avant de s'installer à Poudlard. Quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr de le faire non plus." expliqua Tiaré. 

"C'est une bonne idée." acquiesça Ted. "Et pour la petite Luna." 

"Elle prévoit de voyager après ses ASPIC, partir à la recherche des créatures dont elle parle tant. Ensuite elle deviendra peut-être journaliste, elle y réfléchit." dit Tiaré, un sourire aux lèvres. 

"Et pour toi ?" continua Andy. 

Tiaré n'était pas totalement idiote, elle avait compris le sens de la discussion, elle savait où ça menait et elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Ils l'avaient laissé tranquille, n'abordant le sujet que pour lui dire qu'ils étaient là pour elle si elle voulait en parler. Sinon, ils ne l'avaient pas questionné, contrairement à ses amis, particulièrement Mia, qui lui avaient plusieurs fois demandé quand elle allait rentrer, et s'engager pour devenir une Auror. Elle en avait exprimé le souhait bien sûr, mais c'était il y a des années, et à présent l'idée de traquer des mangemorts ou des criminels, lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle ne voulait plus se battre.

"Je prévois de passer mes ASPIC." commença Tiaré, hésitante.

"C'est une bonne idée." acquiesça Andy, l'encourageant à continuer.

"En revanche, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner m'installer en Angleterre. Y aller à l'occasion, je n'ai rien contre l'idée, pour voir mes amis. Mais je ne me sens pas capable d'y vivre, pas de suite en tout cas." expliqua Tiaré. 

"C'est compréhensible." encouragea Andy. "Tu as pensé à un endroit précis ?" 

"Comme ici, ou l'Italie ?" suggéra Ted. 

"Non. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, le temple est magnifique, tout comme les paysages. J'y ai trouvé un peu de paix et de l'aide." nia Tiaré. "Quand à l'Italie, je n'ai pas pu visiter beaucoup, mais je suis sûr que c'est un endroit magnifique, la maison est confortable. Néanmoins j'avais pensé aux Etats Unis, afin de véritablement prendre un nouveau départ. Pas simplement avec un nouveau prénom, une nouvelle identité, mais en recommençant tout ou presque. Je ne veux plus devenir Auror, je n'ai pas non plus envie de faire de la politique ou de travailler avec le Ministère de la Magie britannique. Si je rentre, c'est ce qu'ils attendront de moi, ils me le demandent déjà."

"Tu en as plus qu'assez fait pour eux." dit fermement Andy. "Ils n'ont rien à exiger de toi, et s'ils essaient et bien envoie les paître." 

"C'est bien mon intention." acquiesça Tiaré, souriant, plus à l'aise devant les expressions compréhensives du couple.

"Bon." sourit Andy. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? Tu as des idées ?"

"Je... je voudrais m'installer dans le monde moldu." elle avoua. "J'ai réappris à aimer la magie, je le réapprend en tout cas. Je sais aussi que les gens sont tout à fait capable de tuer et de se faire du mal sans magie. Néanmoins pour le moment je n'ai pas envie de consacrer ma vie à la magie." 

"C'est une bonne idée." dit Ted. "Tu as une idée du métier que tu voudrais faire dans le monde moldu ?"

"J'aimerai bien travailler dans le domaine culinaire. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aime cuisiner." sourit Tiaré.

"Tu voudrais ouvrir un restaurant ?" questionna Andromeda. 

"Je pensais plutôt à une pâtisserie ou quelque chose dans ce genre." dit Tiaré en haussant les épaules. "Après je ne sais pas exactement si je peux faire cela, il faudrait que je suive une formation et même après avoir validé mes ASPIC... Et bien ça ne changera pas que je n'ai aucun diplôme dans le monde moldu depuis la fin de ma primaire."

"Il y a des solutions pour ça. Ne te bloque pas, je sais que les américains sont beaucoup plus au point que les anglais vis à vis du secret, de la coopération entre les deux mondes. Ils se tiennent aussi au courant des avancées technologiques, il y a au moins deux départements consacrés à cela. Un autre concernant l'éducation, qu'elle soit magique ou non-maj." intervint Andy. "Il faudra qu'on étudie la liste des propriétés que les Black ont aux Etats Unis. Et étudier aussi les différentes universités où tu pourrais te rendre pour apprendre le nécessaire." 

"Attendez.. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?" s'exclama Tiaré. 

"Bien sûr que oui." acquiesça Ted, haussant légèrement les épaules. 

"Tiaré, nous aussi on veut prendre un nouveau départ. Les gens n'oublieront jamais que je suis la sœur de Bellatrix, que je suis en partie une Black, même si ma fille est morte dans cette horrible guerre." dit Andy. "Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir un nouveau départ, il y a trop de souvenirs pour nous en Angleterre. Et puis on doit penser à Teddy."

"Tu sais aussi bien que nous que ceux ayant du sang de créature sont mal vu par chez nous. La guerre vient de finir et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir comment les choses vont changer ensuite. Même si tu commences à agir sur la scène politique, ça ne suffira pas pour tout changer." ajouta Ted, sérieux. "De plus, tu fais partie de notre famille, tu es la marraine de Teddy et tu comptes pour nous." 

"Nous allons passer les fêtes de Noël aux Etats Unis alors." trancha Andy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Février 2006**

Âgée à présent de 24 ans, Tiaré avait du mal à réaliser à quel point les choses avaient changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Enfin, c'était surtout pour elle que les choses avaient changé, elle n'était plus une adolescente forcée de participer à une guerre, de se battre en première ligne, avant d'être renvoyé chez les Dursley où elle était ignorée au mieux, et abusée le plus souvent. Même si au fil des ans, l'abus était devenu oral plutôt que physique.

Non, à présent Tiaré était en excellente santé, la jeune femme allait bien, elle avait trouvé une famille avec Andy et Ted, ainsi que son filleul Edward qu'elle voyait aussi souvent que possible. Ce qui était très souvent vu qu'ils vivaient dans la même ville, à Portland, tous. Elle allait aussi manger chez eux un soir par semaine et elle gardait Edward un week-end sur deux. 

Elle continuait à échanger des lettres avec ses amis et ils se voyaient de temps en temps. Elle avait aussi rencontré des gens, dont elle était plus ou moins proches, même si elle avait choisi de ne pas leur parler de son passé, ou en tout cas pas de tout. Comme le fait qu'elle était une sorcière, ou en tout cas pas à tous vu qu'elle avait des contacts avec le monde magique. Elle avait certes choisi de faire sa vie dans le monde moldu, mais elle allait quand même dans le monde magique à l'occasion.

C'était très différent du Chemin de Traverse ou de Pré-au-Lard, les rues étaient plus ... récentes et donnaient moins un sentiment médiéval. Tiaré aurait toujours de l'affection pour le Chemin de Traverse, le premier lieu magique qu'elle avait, une rue si remplie de magie, si spéciale où elle avait pensé qu'elle était normale. Que les choses étranges qui se produisaient autour d'elle, étaient classiques, qu'elle n'était pas le monstre que les Dursley disaient.

Au final c'était ici, à Portland, aux Etats Unis, qu'elle avait trouvé sa place et qu'elle se sentait en paix, qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle avait passé avec brio ses ASPIC, dans bien plus de matières qu'elle n'en avait étudié à Poudlard. Andy l'avait aidé tout comme Ted et même Andrea Zabini. La femme était brillante en arithmancie et en histoire, tandis qu'Andy était une maîtresse en potion ainsi qu'en magie guérisseuse, et Ted en runes et en créatures magiques. 

Poudlard n'offrait qu'un certain nombre de cours, mais on pouvait en passer beaucoup plus au Ministère de la Magie, ou via la Confédération Internationale Magique. Elle avait passé ses ASPIC via la CIM, n'ayant en aucun cas envie de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie, et encore moins de gérer la presse qui continuait à la suivre chaque fois qu'elle était en Angleterre. Quoiqu'au fil des ans ils s'étaient un peu calmés, non parce qu'elle était moins une personne d'intérêt ou qu'ils avaient appris la décence. Non, c'était parce que suivant les conseils d'Andy, elle avait choisi de leur faire un procès, un procès où elle avait été représentée par un gobelin.

Cela avait fait du bruit, mais elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Non seulement les sorciers anglais avaient été forcé de comprendre que les choses avaient changé la concernant. Elle n'allait plus tolérer les articles diffamatoires à son sujet ou que son nom soit utilisé à tort et à travers. Elle n'y avait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance jusqu'à ce qu'Andy lui explique beaucoup de chose sur sa famille, les Potter, et sur tout ce qui avait été dit en son nom. Comme ces stupides livres sur son enfance, détaillant des aventures qu'elle n'avait pas eu, et disant clairement qu'elle était heureuse et choyée. Tout le contraire de la vérité. 

Aucun de ses livres n'allait plus jamais être publié, c'était fait et les journalistes allaient être nettement plus prudent concernant les articles sur elle ou ses proches. Elle avait gagné un peu de respect en agissant de la sorte ainsi qu'une somme d'argent importante, non qu'elle en ait particulièrement besoin mais cela lui avait permis de financer une organisation pour s'assurer du bien-être des enfants appartenant d'une manière ou d'une autre au monde magique. Qu'ils soient né-moldus, sang-purs ou sang-mêlés ou encore cracmol. Son organisation était dirigée par Daphné Greengrass et Hannah Abbot, ainsi que Narcissa Malefoy. 

Il y avait bien d'autres gens au sein de l'organisation, mais elle avait personnellement choisi ces trois femmes. Au plus grand dam de certains d'ailleurs, deux de ses choix avaient été particulièrement discutés, non que ça lui ait fait changer d'avis ensuite. Elle avait eu ses raisons pour les trois et elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison. 

Hannah, en tant qu'ancienne Poufsouffle, avait plein de contacts dans les départements concernant les enfants, elle avait aussi un côté doux qui les rassurait. C'était elle qui se chargeait des enfants eux même, les encadrant. Tandis que Narcissa faisait des collectes de fond et aidait Daphné au niveau politique. Ses contacts l'avaient plutôt renié vu que son mari avait été condamné comme mangemort, mais elle restait une Black et avait des informations compromettante sur pas mal de monde. Elle avait aussi une formation de guérisseuse qui était très pratique, de plus elle était douée avec les enfants. Et si Tiaré peinait encore à lui faire confiance, elle savait que Narcissa était une sorcière redoutable qui ferait le nécessaire pour protéger les enfants. 

Et c'était ça le plus important pour Tiaré, des gens qui n'étaient pas centrés sur la possibilité politique de la fonction, ou le reste. Non, elle avait voulu des gens qui étaient concentrés sur le bien-être des enfants et sur rien d'autre. C'était bien le cas des trois femmes. Daphné n'était pas la personne la plus ouverte émotionnellement, en tout cas en dehors de ses très proches. Mais elle était néanmoins déterminée à offrir les meilleures chances possibles aux enfants. 

Les trois femmes formaient une excellente équipe, elles étaient extrêmement efficaces.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quand un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaîtrait, c'était certain. Néanmoins avec cette organisation, elle savait que les enfants auraient de meilleures chances et qu'ils ne se sentiraient plus comme des monstres, comme elle l'avait elle même ressenti enfant. Ou comme Tom Jedusor s'était senti dans le temps. 

Elle participait à certaines ventes aux enchères ou galas pour aider à gagner des fonds pour l'organisation, mais sinon c'était son café qui avait son attention et ses efforts. Après des études de cuisine et de management, elle avait ouvert il y a presque deux ans son café, _Marauder's Den_. Elle avait acheté un bâtiment, qu'elle avait rénové et décoré afin qu'il soit exactement comme elle le souhaitait, comme elle l'avait imaginé. Et elle se régalait à cuisiner pour son café, à préparer des pâtisseries, ou des sandwichs ou encore des pizzas pour le midi.

Elle avait fermé le café un peu plus tôt et était rentrée à pied, accompagnée comme à son habitude par Procyon, son chien et son familier. Hedwige avait été son premier familier, sa précieuse chouette, elle ne l'oublierait jamais, c'était simplement impossible. Lorsqu'elle avait choisi son appartement à Portland et qu'elle avait commencé à vivre seule, Andy et Ted s'étaient inquiétés. 

Oui elle était une très puissante sorcière, mais elle était aussi une jeune femme vivant seule et ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre de risque. Ils l'avaient donc amené dans une ferme abritant des chiens, certains ayant des capacités magiques. Presque dès son arrivée, un chiot était venu vers elle, un aïdi, aussi appelé un berger de l'Atlas, il était blanc avec des tâches marrons. Il était adorable, quoiqu'il demandait beaucoup d'attention, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'était agréable d'avoir de la compagnie, et ça la rassurait aussi, surtout lorsqu'elle décidait d'aller ou de revenir du travail à pied.

Entrant dans son immeuble, elle récupéra son courrier, et emprunta les escaliers. Il y avait un ascenseur, mais elle ne le prenait que rarement, les endroits exiguës ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Heureusement elle n'était qu'au troisième étage, l'immeuble en avait cinq, c'était donc très gérable, et ça lui faisait faire un peu de sport. Même chose pour Procyon d'ailleurs. Elle était sur le pallier du second étage, s'apprêtant à prendre les escaliers menant au troisième, lorsqu'un homme arriva en courant, manquant de la faire tomber au passage. 

Surprise, elle l'observa partir, secoua la tête et reprit son ascension et rentra dans son appartement. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais ce n'était pas forcément important, elle ne connaissait pas tous les amis de ses voisins après tout. Et puis ce n'était pas ses affaires.

* * *

Tiaré était dans sa cuisine, en train de travailler sur une nouvelle recette de tartelette, ayant fini de faire des cookies qui étaient en train de cuire, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Relâchant un juron, elle avait failli en mettre à côté, elle se lava les mains et alla à la porte. 

"Ça suffit Procyon, couché." elle demanda à son familier qui était en train d'aboyer.

Heureusement qu'elle avait placé quelques enchantements sur son appartement, comme celui pour bloquer les sons, ou ses voisins n'arrêteraient pas de râler à cause des bruits du chien. N'attendant pas de visiteurs, elle n'ouvrit pas la porte et se contenta de regarder par le judas, son chien n'avait pas l'air menaçant, elle avait appris à différencier les aboiements. Là il annonçait sa présence tout en défendant son territoire. Rien de trop inquiétant. 

"Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Hank Griffin, et voici le sergent Nick Burkhardt, nous sommes de la police et nous avons des questions à vous poser." dit l'homme à la peau mâte et portant une veste en cuir de couleur claire.

"Bonjour." salua Tiaré en ouvrant la porte. "Je suis Tiaré Stellar. Que se passe-t'il exactement ?"

"Il y a eu un cambriolage et une agression dans l'immeuble, on se demandait si vous n'aviez pas vu quelque chose." répondit le lieutenant Griffin. 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, pour poser d'autres questions surtout, la sonnerie du four se fit entendre. Etant très pointilleuse concernant ses pâtisseries, y compris le temps de cuisson, elle leur dit d'entrer tandis qu'elle retournait à la cuisine. De toute façon qu'importe que ça se passe dans sa cuisine ou à sa porte, elle pouvait bien répondre à leurs questions et en apprendre d'avantage sur la situation.

"Je peux vous préparer un café ?" elle demanda, sortant la plaque du four. 

"Je dirai pas non." acquiesça le lieutenant Griffin. "Nick ?" 

"Volontiers." dit l'homme en uniforme.

"Vous avez parlé d'une agression et d'un cambriolage n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Tiaré en leur servant une tasse de café à chacun.

"Oui, au deuxième étage. D'après ce qu'on sait, ça c'est passé il y a environ une heure, vous avez entendu ou remarqué quelque chose ?" poursuivit Hank Griffin.

"De qui s'agit-il ?" questionna Tiaré. "Et comment va la personne concernée ?" 

"Il s'agit de David Stone, celui du 2C. Il est inconscient, un voisin a remarqué la porte ouverte et a appelé une ambulance et la police. Mr Stone est vivant, mais il a pris un sacré coup à la tête." répondit Nick Burkhardt. 

Ayant repris son travail sur ses tartelettes, elle ne voulait pas que la crème ait le temps de sécher, elle fit attention à ne pas observer les deux hommes, surtout le sergent Burkhardt. Elle le trouvait mignon, et son collègue ne manquait pas non plus de charme. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait capturé son attention, non c'était la magie un peu étrange qu'elle sentait en lui.

Il n'était pas un sorcier, de ça elle était certaine, la magie était trop différente pour cela. Au fil des ans, elle avait appris que ce qu'elle ressentait depuis toujours était la capacité de sentir la magie autour d'elle. C'était auprès des moines qu'elle avait appris que ce n'était pas habituel, et qu'elle avait appris à le contrôler. Histoire de ne plus sentir en permanence la magie, sinon ça avait la conséquence de lui donner des migraines et d'agir sur ses émotions. Certaines réactions lors de son adolescence avait eu beaucoup de sens. 

Cet homme avait de la magie, mais elle n'avait jamais rien senti de tel et ça attisait sa curiosité. Elle était certes 'sage' maintenant, elle ne faisait plus rien de dangereux ou même de stupide, contrairement à ses années adolescentes. Néanmoins elle restait très curieuse, elle avait juste appris à se contrôler. Au moins un peu.

"Une heure vous dites ?" demanda Tiaré, regardant l'horloge de la cuisine pour savoir quelle heure il était exactement. "Est-ce possible qu'il s'agisse d'une heure vingt plutôt ?" 

"C'est possible, pourquoi ?" demanda Nick Burkhardt. 

"Je suis rentrée à cette heure là, et j'ai croisé un homme dans les escaliers. Ou plutôt j'ai aperçu un homme, il était très pressé et il avait un sac à dos, clairement bien chargé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, j'ai pensé qu'il était un ami d'un des habitants de l'immeuble." expliqua Tiaré. 

"Vous pourriez le reconnaître ?" demanda Hank Griffin. 

"Oui, j'ai eu le temps de bien le voir et je suis assez physionomiste." acquiesça Tiaré.

"Parfait, vous pourriez faire un portrait robot ?" demanda ensuite le lieutenant. 

"Tant que vous me demandez pas de dessiner le portrait, oui." elle acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

Le Sergent Burkhardt était apparemment un très bon dessinateur et il n'eut aucun mal à tracer les traits qu'elle lui décrivit, faisant une très bonne copie de l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. 

"C'est lui ?" questionna Nick Burkhardt.

"Oui." acquiesça Tiaré. 

"Vous pourriez l'identifier lorsqu'on l'attrapera ?" demanda le lieutenant Hank Griffin. 

"Si nécessaire oui." dit Tiaré.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait accepté de faire une identification pour aider à l'arrestation du cambrioleur, Tiaré n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils le retrouveraient aussi vite. En moins d'un jour, elle avait été appelé par le commissariat pour le reconnaître.

"Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, ils ne peuvent pas vous voir." dit le lieutenant Hank Griffin. "Prenez tout votre temps." 

Dévisageant les cinq hommes de l'autre côté du miroir, Tiaré ignora avec l'aise de l'habitude la sensation d'être observée. Ce qu'elle était, il y avait le lieutenant Griffin, les sergents Nick Burkardt et un autre, le sergent Wu, ainsi que l'avocat de l'accusé. Ils observaient tous les moindres de ses réactions, attendant sa réponse. 

"Le numéro quatre." dit Tiaré, confiante. 

"Vous êtes sûre ?" demanda pour confirmer le lieutenant Griffin.

"Oui, je suis certaine. Il a le grain de beauté sous l’œil gauche que j'avais remarqué, et la tatouage de tigre qui sort de son col. C'est lui." acquiesça Tiaré.

"Très bien, merci beaucoup." dit le lieutenant Griffin. 

"Vous devez juste signer un papier pour confirmer ce que vous venez de dire." l'informa le sergent Nick Burkhardt en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

"Bien sûr." dit Tiaré en le suivant hors de la pièce.

"Vous nous avez vraiment beaucoup aidé avec votre portrait robot." commenta le sergent Nick Burkhardt tandis qu'elle vérifiait sa déposition avant de la signer. 

"J'étais heureuse de le faire, cela ne me demandait pas grand chose en plus." répondit Tiaré.

"Je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour dîner ..." commença Nick Burkhardt uniquement pour être interrompu par son coéquipier. 

"On a un meurtre, faut y aller." cria Hank Griffin. 

"Le devoir vous appelle." dit Tiaré, observant sa mine déçue. 

"Wu, il y a des papiers à remplir encore, tu peux t'en charger ?" appela Nick Burkhardt, se levant avec mauvaise volonté. "Une autre fois peut-être."

Tiaré l'observa partir, avant de se reconcentrer sur les papiers qu'elle devait signer et remplir. Pourquoi sa magie semblait-elle autant attirer par ce Nick Burkhardt ? Il était séduisant oui, mais il n'était pas le premier homme, ou femme, séduisant qu'elle rencontrait depuis son installation aux Etats Unis.

"Voilà, tout est fini, vous êtes libre." plaisanta le sergent Wu. 

"Merci beaucoup." sourit Tiaré. 

Récupérant son sac à main qui était resté à ses pieds jusque là, elle allait ranger son stylo, lorsqu'elle céda à une impulsion. Attrapant le bloc note qu'elle conservait toujours sur elle, elle rédigea un mot qu'elle posa en parti sous le clavier du sergent Nick Burkhardt avant de partir.

* * *

S'asseyant à sa place dans le poste de police, Nick soupira. Il ne regretterait jamais sa décision de rejoindre la police, c'était son rêve depuis des années. Néanmoins aujourd'hui il regrettait vraiment une affaire, cette affaire de meurtre devait être résolue, il comptait bien le faire. Mais il pensait à la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré la veille. 

Elle avait ouvert la porte de son appartement et il avait immédiatement remarqué ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi verts, aussi saisissants. Elle était aussi très belle, même en dehors de ses yeux. Dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances, il l'aurait invité à sortir, mais il s'était agit d'une enquête et elle était une témoin. 

Mais après l'identification, il avait prévu de lui demander, avant que cette affaire n'arrive et qu'il doive partir. Partir sans pouvoir finir sa question et obtenir une réponse. Pouvait-il se rendre chez elle ? 

Ça ferait trop bizarre non ? 

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'apitoyer d'avantage sur son sort, il remarqua un papier plié sous son clavier qui lui était adressé, il y avait son nom dessus après tout. 

_A la question : Êtes-vous d'accord pour aller dîner un de ces soirs ?_

_Je réponds oui, mon numéro est en dessous, appelez-moi._

_T.S_

Lisant le mot, il ne put retenir un sourire, elle avait dit oui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Février 2006**

Depuis son installation aux Etats Unis, et ensuite à Portland, Tiaré avait rencontré des gens, avec qui elle avait plus ou moins sympathisé. Néanmoins elle avait rarement été aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un, qu'avec Nick Burkhardt. Aucun premier rendez-vous n'était vraiment parfait, surtout vu qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas d'avant, néanmoins il avait beaucoup d'humour ce qui leur permit de briser la glace assez rapidement.

Le courant passait bien entre eux, Tiaré avait été déterminé, après la guerre et sa thérapie, de profiter de la vie au maximum, de rire, de sourire. De changer sa manière d'être et Nick avait beaucoup d'humour, donc ça allait bien. Ils avaient plaisanté, discuté de sujets plus classiques comme la politique, certains événements de l'actualité. Mais aussi de leurs goûts, niveau musique ou art, ou encore sport. Les sujets plus personnels avaient été évité, pour le moment en tout cas, pour elle mais aussi pour lui. 

"J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée." sourit Nick, réglant l'addition sans lui laisser le temps de proposer de le faire, gagnant des points au passage. "Et toi ?"

"Oui, je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir dit oui." sourit Tiaré. 

"J'étais vraiment content de trouver ton mot, je craignais que Hank n'ait gâché ma chance." avoua Nick avec un sourire.

"C'est ton travail, c'est clair que c'est important pour toi. Je peux comprendre ça." nia Tiaré. "Et puis tu avais quand même fait bonne impression avant son interruption."

"Alors, comment suis-je après une seconde impression ?" demanda Nick.

"Pourquoi donc ?" questionna Tiaré. 

"Que dirais-tu de prolonger cette soirée avec une balade ?" proposa Nick.

"Je pense pouvoir dire que cette seconde impression m'a suffisamment plu pour aller me balader avec toi." acquiesça Tiaré en riant.

"Tant mieux, alors allons y." dit Nick en se levant et en l'aidant à enfiler son manteau. 

"Quel gentleman." sourit Tiaré.

"Il faut bien pour séduire une anglaise, non ?" taquina Nick. 

"Tu pourrais penser que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour une raison, y compris fuir ces pseudos gentleman." taquina Tiaré en retour.

"Alors c'est pour ça que tu as quitté l'Angleterre ? Pour fuir un homme ?" questionna Nick, taquin mais aussi curieux.

"Non." nia Tiaré. 

Observant le visage de Nick, elle comprit qu'il ne pousserait pas si elle ne souhaitait pas en parler, pas pour le moment en tout cas, néanmoins elle voyait aussi qu'il était curieux. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire bien sûr, c'était impensable, surtout au premier rendez-vous ou même au second. Néanmoins elle pouvait dire un peu, lui parler des grandes lignes de son passé. Heureusement avec l'aide d'Andy, et même d'Andrea Zabini, Tiaré avait pu établir une histoire vrai tout en dissimulant la partie liée à la magie.

"Tu as entendu parler des attaques terroristes qui ont frappé l'Angleterre dans les années soixante-dix et à nouveau entre 1997 et en 2000 ?" demanda Tiaré. 

C'était la couverture pour la seconde guerre civile magique, des attaques terroristes. Après tout il avait été impossible de dissimuler certaines des actions prises par les mangemorts et Voldemort après leur prise du Ministère de la Magie. Ils n'avaient jamais été très discret, jugeant les moldus indignes d'intérêt ou de considération, ils n'avaient en aucun cas respecté le Secret et avaient manqué de dévoilé la magie au reste du monde. 

Tiaré avait, avant de craquer et de partir, aider à calmer les choses avec les autorités moldues, quoique heureusement Kingsley avait réussi à arranger la situation. Il avait servi comme garde du corps pour le premier ministre et lui avait sauvé la vie au cours de l'année où Jedusor et ses sbires avaient été au pouvoir. Cela avait aidé c'était certain, tout comme une rencontre avec la reine. 

Elle espérait aussi que Nick, vu qu'il avait de la magie en lui, serait au courant vis à vis de la guerre civile et qu'ainsi elle n'aurait pas à lui dissimuler la vérité. 

"Oui bien sûr." acquiesça Nick. 

"Le pensionnat où j'ai été envoyé après mes onze ans a été pris pour cible en 2000, et j'ai perdu des amis et des membres de ma famille à cause de ces attaques. J'ai choisi de prendre mes distances, en prévoyant de revenir et puis ... J'ai choisi de refaire ma vie ailleurs, j'y retourne à l'occasion, j'y ai toujours des amis, mais voilà... C'est pour ça que je suis partie." expliqua Tiaré. 

"Oh mer... Je suis désolé." s'excusa Nick, s'empêchant de jurer. 

"Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu ne savais pas. C'était logique comme question, surtout pour un flic." sourit Tiaré.

Elle avait beau être sincère, ses yeux s'étaient un peu assombris, il ne lui était jamais facile d'aborder ce sujet, quoique avec la thérapie qu'elle avait suivi, elle réussissait à le faire. Le tout sans avoir envie de s'effondrer ensuite, ce qui n'avait pas été gagné, elle avait été trop partagé entre désespoir et rage. 

"Je suis quand même désolé de t'avoir fait pensé à ça et que tu l'aies traversé." dit Nick en lui serrant la main. 

"Merci." dit doucement Tiaré, touchée. "En tout cas tu n'as pas besoin de boire du thé ou de te conduire en parfait gentleman pour me plaire."

"Ah oui, que dois-je faire alors ?" questionna Nick, un sourire séducteur. 

"Pour le moment tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal." dit Tiaré, souriant.

Le couple qui jusque là avait arpenté les allées éclairées d'un des parcs de Portland, s'arrêta. Nick relâcha la main de Tiaré pour placer son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme tandis que de l'autre il touchait son visage. Relevant la tête, il était plus grand qu'elle même avec ses talons, Tiaré posa ses mains sur les épaules de Nick, tandis qu'elle plongeait son regard émeraude dans celui bleu de son compagnon.

Elle avait bien sûr remarqué les yeux bleus de Nick, ils étaient magnifiques après tout, néanmoins ainsi, aussi près, elle pouvait voir qu'ils contenaient un peu de gris, ils lui faisaient penser à l'océan. Ils étaient captivants c'était certains, ils attiraient moins l'attention que ses propres yeux verts, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins beau. Bien au contraire.

Voyant les yeux de son compagnon qui étaient focalisés sur ses lèvres, elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, rencontrant Nick qui avait baissé la tête pour l'embrasser. Le premier baiser était assez chaste, hésitant également, néanmoins les deux pouvaient sentir une passion qui montaient tandis qu'ils échangeaient d'avantage de baisers. 

"Comment est ton impression maintenant ?" demanda Nick, son ton taquin tandis qu'il continuait à la tenir et que son regard restait doux. 

"Très bonne, je suis pour continuer la balade." rit Tiaré. 

"Et un autre rendez-vous ?" tenta Nick. 

"Très volontiers." acquiesça Tiaré. 

Le couple se remit à marcher, Nick conservant le bras qu'il avait autour de la taille menue de la femme aux courts cheveux noirs. Tiaré était certes en bonne santé à présent, et la magie avait aidé beaucoup, mais elle restait de petite taille. Elle faisait un mètre cinquante-cinq, heureusement elle avait appris à marcher avec des talons et grâce à la magie, ils restaient très confortables. Oui elle trichait, et alors ? 

"Pour cet autre rendez-vous, que dis-tu de samedi soir ?" proposa Nick. 

"Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas ce week-end. C'est mon week-end de garde." refusa Tiaré, sincèrement navrée. 

"Ton week-end de garde ?" demanda très surpris Nick. "Tu as un enfant ?" 

"Non. J'ai un filleul, ses parents sont morts peu après sa naissance. En tant que marraine, j'étais une tutrice possible, mais j'étais un peu trop jeune et puis c'était pas franchement une bonne période pour moi. Néanmoins je voulais être dans sa vie, heureusement Andy et Ted, ses grand-parents et ceux qui ont la garde, voulaient aussi changer d'air. On a voyagé ensemble, ils vivent à Portland avec Edward, mon filleul, je vais les voir au moins une fois par semaine et je le garde un week-end sur deux." expliqua Tiaré.

"Oh..." commenta Nick, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. "C'est lui l'enfant sur les photos dans ton appartement ?" 

"C'est lui." acquiesça Tiaré. 

"Très bien. Tu es libre mercredi ?" demanda Nick. 

"Oui. Qu'as tu en tête ?" demanda Tiaré, curieuse. 

"Tu verras. Je viendrais te chercher, disons à sept heures trente ?" proposa Nick. 

"D'accord." acquiesça Tiaré. 

"Et peut-être que je pourrais un jour rencontrer ton filleul ?" demanda Nick, la regardant du coin de l’œil. 

"Peut-être." dit simplement Tiaré.

Elle appréciait Nick et avait un peu hâte d'être à mercredi pour le revoir, mais elle était aussi extrêmement protectrice de son filleul. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps, si ça marchait entre elle et Nick, avant qu'elle n'envisage une rencontre entre lui et son filleul. Même chose concernant Andy et Ted, ou même ses amis d'Angleterre. Quoique ses raisons pour garder Nick séparé des différents groupes étaient très différentes selon chaque cas. 

Ses amis étaient très protecteurs, et très embarrassant, elle préférait donc retarder autant que possible une éventuelle rencontre, surtout vu que Nick était apparemment un moldu. Ou en tout cas quelqu'un d'ignorant du monde sorcier. Ses amis anglais avaient fait beaucoup de progrès vis à vis du monde moldu et de l'ignorance qu'ils avaient eu concernant le monde 'normal. Grâce aux réformes surtout, les moldus n'étaient pas un peuple mignon, adorable et primitif, et il fallait au contraire ne pas les sous estimer surtout pour conserver le secret. 

Mais même si ses proches étaient plus au courant des expressions moldues, et capable de se déplacer dans le monde sans magie. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'ils pouvaient tenir une longue conversation avec des gens non au courant du Secret, sans attirer l'attention. Et elle ne pouvait pas oublier que Nick était un policier, il prêtait attention aux détails. 

Honnêtement ce serait sans nul doute plus sûr, et plus simple, qu'elle ne continue pas cette relation, mais sa magie lui disait de poursuivre, elle venait aussi de passer une excellente soirée. De plus Tiaré était certes bien moins casse-cou comparée à son adolescence, mais elle restait très curieuse et instinctive. 

"Mais sinon, c'est un oui définitif pour un autre rendez-vous." sourit Tiaré. 

* * *

**Avril 2006**

"La raison derrière ton sourire sera t'elle présente à l'anniversaire d'Edward ?" demanda la voix amusée, taquine d'Andromeda Tonks. 

Pour l'orpheline sans famille, le dîner hebdomadaire chez Andy et Ted, voire plus selon les semaines, était une tradition très importante et rassurante. Elle n'avait certainement pas imaginé qu'elle aurait une relation pareille après la mort de Sirius, ou encore après la guerre. Néanmoins Andy et Ted étaient un peu des parents de substitutions pour la sorcière aux cheveux noirs et elle les adorait. 

Enfin en général, présentement ses sentiments pour Andy étaient un peu moins chaleureux. Vu que l'ancienne serpentard avait attendu qu'elle soit en train de boire pour poser sa question, c'était assez compréhensible. Tout en toussant, elle avait avalé de travers, Tiaré fusillait Andy du regard, non que ça pose le moindre problème à la brune, au contraire, son amusement semblait au contraire croître. 

"De quoi parles-tu ?" demanda Tiaré. 

Elle n'était pas idiote, elle se doutait que c'était inutile, clairement Andy avait remarqué quelque chose, ou elle savait peut-être directement concernant Nick, mais elle ne comptait pas pour autant rendre la tâche plus facile à Andy. 

"Tu es plus souriante depuis plusieurs semaines, et tu avais un suçon dans le cou la semaine dernière. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai été la seule à le remarquer." dit Andy, souriant devant la gêne manifeste de Tiaré. "Alors, comment s'appelle t'il ? Si c'est un il bien sûr."

"C'est un il. Il s'appelle Nick Burkhardt , c'est un policier." avoua Tiaré, rougissante. "Et non, pour répondre à ta question, vous ne le verrez pas à l'anniversaire d'Edward." 

L'appeler ainsi restait un peu étrange, il avait été Teddy pendant quatre ans, mais ensuite, il avait demandé à ce qu'on cesse de l'appeler ainsi, préférant qu'on utilise son prénom. Edward. Ils s'y faisaient, ils n'avaient vraiment le choix après tout, c'était ce qu'il voulait et ils le respectaient.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Andy. 

"Déjà parce qu'Edward peut être très possessif. Je voudrais éviter une scène." pointa Tiaré.

"Compréhensible." acquiesça Andy, l'air sombre. 

S'ils étaient certains qu'Edward n'avait pas hérité de la 'malédiction' de son père, il ne se transformerait pas à chaque pleine lune. Ils savaient quand même qu'il avait un côté plus ... animal, même s'ils ne savaient pas à quel point et pourquoi. Était-ce normal après avoir eu un père loup-garou ? Très peu de recherches étaient faites sur les loup-garous ou leurs enfants, ce qui était plutôt logique vu l'opinion ... compliquée vis à vis des lycanthropes. Ça différait beaucoup selon les pays, les gouvernements... Les lycanthropes étaient donc méfiants, ce qui était bien compréhensible. Les Etats Unis avaient néanmoins des meutes de lycanthropes, ils avaient pu en rencontrer certaines, et ça leur avait apporté des réponses, mais pas des satisfaisantes. 

Ils notaient donc ce qu'ils remarquaient comme étrange, y compris le côté très possessif, même territorial d'Edward. Ce qui était particulièrement marqué concernant Tiaré, il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle discutait avec quelqu'un, même si c'était un ami, qu'il connaissait et appréciait. Il avait besoin de temps avant d'être ... moins possessif, de temps et de continuité. Par exemple il ne réagissait pas avec Andy et Ted, le reste de leurs proches... et bien ça variait selon la régularité des visites.

"On a plus d'informations à ce sujet ?" demanda Tiaré. 

Comment pouvaient-ils l'aider à contrôler ces étranges instincts, s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait après tout.

"Pas vraiment, j'ai le souvenir d'une piste, mais rien de très clair pour le moment. Ça me reviendra peut-être. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le sujet, parle moi plutôt de ton Nick. C'est sérieux entre vous ? Depuis quand tu le connais ?" demanda Andy, retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

"On s'est rencontré le 4 Février, et on sort ensemble depuis le 8." avoua Tiaré. 

"Deux mois alors, bientôt trois. Ca m'a l'air sérieux, non ?" demanda Andy, attentive. 

"Je ne sais pas trop. Il est très sympa, il me plaît beaucoup, me fait rire, et il est très séduisant. Sans être arrogant heureusement. Il a de la conversation et le courant passe très bien entre nous." dit Tiaré, souriante et rougissante. 

"Alors où est le mais ?" questionna Andy. 

"Il ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière. Il ne semble pas être au courant du monde magique." dit Tiaré, baissant les yeux vers sa tasse de thé. 

"Il ne semble pas ?" releva Andy. 

"Je sens de la magie en lui, ou en tout cas je sens quelque chose de différent, il n'est pas un non-maj, pas réellement, mais il n'est pas non plus un sorcier. Ou un cracmol. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est. Ou s'il y a vraiment quelque chose, peut-être que je me trompe..." dit Tiaré, essayant d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, ce que sa magie lui disait. "J'ai fait des allusions à mon passé, à la guerre contre Jedusor, quoique j'ai utilisé le terme d'attaques terroristes. C'est après tout la version officielle dans le monde non-maj. J'ai essayé de faire des allusions vis à vis du monde magique, mais il n'a rien relevé. Je pense qu'il ne sait rien."

"Il serait donc ignorant, mais lié néanmoins." murmura Andy songeuse. "Le fait qu'il n'est pas de magie t'ennuie t'il vraiment ? Est-ce un problème ?" 

"Non. Enfin pas vraiment, je veux dire je n'imaginais pas sortir de manière sérieuse avec un non-maj, la magie est après tout une partie importante de ma vie, mais ... Mais avec Nick je me sens vraiment bien Andy, je sais pas si ça va durer, ça fait pas très longtemps, mais on s'est quand même beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, et on discute beaucoup. Il préfère les appels, mais il m'envoie aussi pas mal de sms, surtout lorsqu'il est sur une enquête." dit Tiaré, souriante. 

"Mais tu as peur de devoir un jour lui dire pour ta magie." comprit Andy, faisant tressaillir Tiaré, qui fuyait son regard. 

Tiaré ne répondit pas, cela ne servait à rien, Andy savait la vérité. Il avait fallu du temps à Tiaré, mais elle avait peu à peu parlé de son enfance aux Tonks. Elle leur avait parlé des Dursley, de ce qu'elle avait subi, de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Grâce à eux et à la thérapie, elle avait probablement accepté que oui, elle avait été abusé, que ce que les Dursley avaient fait, était criminel. Que c'était mal et que non, elle n'était pas responsable. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait mérité. Qu'elle ait de la magie n'était pas une excuse valable pour ce qu'elle avait vécu. 

Elle n'oublierait jamais totalement les actions des Dursley, pas alors qu'elle en souffrait encore, sa peur des petits espaces, sa petite taille, le nombre de potion qu'elle avait du consommer pour se remettre. Et son alimentation qui avait également été altéré en conséquence. 

Il y avait aussi sa peur du rejet, surtout lorsque sa magie était concernée. Elle avait certes eu des rendez-vous avant Nick, des brèves relations, mais ça avait toujours été avec des sorciers, et une sorcière. Bien qu'il n'y en ait eu qu'un seul qui avait su qui elle était réellement, les autres avaient simplement su qu'elle était une sorcière. Jamais un non-mage. 

"Tiaré." appela Andy doucement. "Jasmine." 

En entendant le prénom qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, Tiaré releva immédiatement les yeux, la sorcière aux yeux argents n'utilisait jamais ce prénom. Comprenant pourquoi elle avait choisi d'en changer, pour tourner la page, et elle le respectait. Qu'Andy l'utilise, ça attirait donc son attention. 

"Réponds moi, pourquoi as-tu accepté un rendez-vous avec lui au début ? Et pourquoi continuer même après, lorsque tu avais compris qu'il ne faisait apparemment pas parti du monde magique ?" demanda Andromeda, sa voix douce, tandis qu'elle plaçait une main sur une de celle de Tiaré. "Je te connais, c'était pas juste parce qu'il était mignon."

"Non, même si ça a joué." reconnu Tiaré. "Ma magie. Elle réagit de manière ... étrange autour de Nick, je n'avais jamais rien senti de pareil. Même auprès de Ron et Hermione, ou même Blaise, ou encore toi et Ted, je ne l'ai pas senti aussi calme... contente même." 

"Je vois." sourit Andy. "Tu sais, lorsque j'ai choisi d'épouser Ted, allant contre mon éducation, ma famille, sachant parfaitement ce que je risquais. Le rejet et le danger. Je savais cela, j'en avais parfaitement conscience mais ça ne m'a pas fait changé d'avis. Et oui, c'était parce que j'aimais Ted, et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Mais ce qui m'a attiré au début, alors qu'il était un Poufsouffle, un né-moldu, si étrange comparé à ce que je connaissais, ça a été ma magie. 

Pas sa gentillesse, que je voyais comme de la naïveté pour être honnête, ou sa franchise, qui me paraissait si bizarre. Pourquoi être aussi franc après tout, à part si on était un peu fou ? Je pensais que c'était son sang moldu qui le poussait à faire des bizarreries pareilles. 

Non ce qui m'a poussé à lui répondre, à passer du temps avec lui ensuite, à lui donner une chance, ça a été ma magie. Parce que cette énergie qui pouvait être si chaotique, mais en qui j'avais entièrement confiance, était en paix auprès de lui.

Au fil des ans j'ai appris que nos pensées, notre tête et esprit pouvaient nous induire en erreur. De même que notre cœur avec nos émotions, ou même notre corps avec nos instincts. Une chose sur laquelle j'ai toujours pu me fier en revanche, c'était ma magie." 

"Tu sais à quoi c'est dû cette paix que je ressens auprès de Nick ?" demanda Tiaré, hésitante. "Tu vas pas me parler d'âme sœur ou quelque chose dans ce genre non ?" 

"Non." nia Andy, un sourire compréhensif, quoiqu'un peu amusé, aux lèvres. "Je ne crois pas à la théorie des âmes sœurs, mais je crois à la théorie de compatibilité. Je crois que notre magie peut nous servir de guide, nous dire si on peut se fier à quelqu'un ou non. C'est pour cela je pense que tu as su que tu pouvais te fier à Ron Weasley, ou à Neville Londubat, ou au reste de tes amis. Ou encore à nous. Si ta magie n'est pas aussi calme auprès de nous comparé à ce que tu ressens près de ce Nick, mais elle est plus calme quand même non ? Peut-être détendue est un meilleur terme."

"Je suppose oui." acquiesça Tiaré. 

C'était vrai qu'au fil des ans elle s'était fiée à ce que lui disait sa magie, même si elle n'avait pas toujours pu la sentir aussi bien qu'à présent. Ça lui avait sans nul doute sauvé la vie bien souvent au fil des ans, et oui, sa magie avait aidé vis à vis de ses amis. Même si ça n'avait pas été de manière consciente, surtout au début.

"Tiaré, je sais que tu as tes raisons de craindre une relation avec une personne non connectée au monde magique et ce sont de bonnes raisons. On sait pourquoi le Secret est aussi important, et je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, parce qu'à la fin c'est de ta vie dont il s'agit. Mais j'aimerais te conseiller quelque chose, si tu me le permets." dit Andy. 

"Tu es toujours de bons conseils, même si je ne veux pas toujours écouter." dit Tiaré. 

"Mon conseil c'est celui là, ne laisse pas la peur dominer ta vie. L'inconnu,... c'est effrayant pour de nombreuses raisons, mais parfois faire ce saut dans le vide, de manière figurée bien sûr, ça vaut vraiment le coup. Je ne l'ai pas regretté." dit Andy. "Pour que ce Nick réussisse à te faire sourire de la sorte, et bien il doit être quelqu'un de spécial, avec ou sans pouvoirs. Et s'il a ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'intelligence, il ne laissera pas ta magie se dresser entre vous, si tu continue cette relation et si tu lui diras la vérité un jour. Et s'il prouve qu'il n'est pas intelligent à ce point, et bien je lui ferai avec plaisir une démonstration de la dangerosité des Black."

"Merci Andy." rit légèrement Tiaré. 

"J'ai pu t'aider ?" demanda Andy, le soir avant que Tiaré ne parte.

Ted et Edward étaient rentrés peu après sa déclaration, et il y avait eu bien d'autres choses à faire, pour le repas, pour s'amuser et se détendre. Edward avait insisté pour que Tiaré le borde et surtout lui lise une histoire avant de partir, ce que la jeune femme avait fait avec plaisir. Ted était dans le salon, devant la télévision en train de regarder une émission sportive et Andy profitait du moment pour jauger l'esprit de la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes. 

"Je vais continuer avec Nick, voir où ça me mène. Le présenter éventuellement à Edward je suppose et à vous aussi, si ça passe bien. Et ... si ça devient vraiment sérieux, je lui dirai la vérité. Je me vois pas m'engager réellement avec lui, l'épouser ou quoique ce soit, sans qu'il sache la vérité. J'aurai besoin d'être fixé avant." dit Tiaré, songeuse et hésitante. 

"Bien. Je suis fière de toi." sourit Andy, l'embrassant sur le front. 

"Merci." sourit Tiaré. 

"Je compte le rencontrer avant ton anniversaire." l'avertit Andy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naissance de Nick : 18 Juin 1982  
> Naissance de Jasmine/Tiaré : 31 Juillet 1982
> 
> Naissance d'Edward 'Teddy' : 26 Avril 2000  
> Bataille de Poudlard : 2 Mai 2000
> 
> Rencontre Tiaré/Nick : 4 Février 2006


End file.
